Talk:Words of Pure Magic
Everfrost This zone has recently been revamped, so the appearance and location of the shrine needs to be verified again. Then the information/comments on the Article page needs to be cleaned up and adjusted accordingly. -- Mehtuus (talk/ ) 18:59, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I tried it earlier only doing the requisite 30 mins and no show. Didn't bother searching for new location. Jorachim - Mistmoore 19:02, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :it is still there, same place, underwater, in the middle of the crystals. saw it post revamp, i was down there killing the torrent mobs inbetween rounds of goblins for the new quests, and it showed up. --Uberfuzzy 04:38, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Excellent. I didn't wait a full hour, but I'm glad there's confirmation. I'll give it a shot later, also. Jorachim 13:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::90 minutes today with one account at the underwater loc in EF and the other account at the loc in in Lava... no joy. Clearly not working correctly. Neriak Anyone seen the Zet shrine since Neriak? I've looked repeatedly and can't find it in either location :Since they totally redid the I can believe the FUBAR'd the Nek site, but it should still appear in TS. I suggest you /bug it. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 07:28, 1 June 2007 (CEST) I did a petition today and BAM, it popped in like five minutes! Aluhana, Antonia Bayle Top/bottom of the hour Taex said in the article: "Found that from the top of the hour to the bottom the hour, they are in Thundering Steppes, Zek, Rivervale and Lavastorm. From the bottom of the hour to the top of the hour, they are in Nek Forrest, Enchanted Lands, Ferrott and Everfrost." :I am removing this. I have been standing at the TS spot since top + 3 minutes and it has not shown up yet. Janze-Nek Coms 19:20, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Timing To help with the timing: *6:37 pm TS *6:42 pm Zek *6:50 pm Rivervale *6:55 pm - Not in Lavastorm *7:00 pm - Not in Lavastorm *7:08 pm - Everfrost *7:16 pm - Not in EL *7:21 pm - Not in Rivervale *7:31 pm - Not in Rivervale *7:37 pm - Not in Rivervale *7:42 pm - Not in Rivervale *7:50 pm - Not in Rivervale *2:55 pm - Rivervale *3:39 pm - Lavastorm *8:30 pm - Everfrost (nearly on the dot) *9:04 pm - Rivervale *9:39 am - In TS *9:47 am - In EL *9:54 am - In Rivervale *10:32 am - In Lavastorm *04:02 am - In EL =Sabershadowkat 02:04, 7 May 2009 (UTC) = Sabershadowkat 20:39, 4 May 2009 (UTC) = Sabershadowkat 00:20, 1 May 2009 (UTC) (original poster) = 00:52, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Not in EL or Zek.. I waited about 5-10 minutes at the spawn points in both zones(2 accounts) was not up in either EL or Zek. Shrine can be up in both zones or not at all Two-boxed and camped the shrine in both Feerrott and Rivervale for ~35 mins as it was not up in either zone. Then the shrine popped almost simultaneously in both zones. So it's still buggy after all these years. (Jun 2010) 2011.8.22 Same experience for the Feerrott/Rivervale shrine. Back and forth and back and forth again, not at either spot. Kab Druzaic Shrine 'Rivervale' Shrine Present * 12:31 AM of Darkday, Weeping 1, of the year 3898. Earth Time: 12/31/2012, 1:43 PM * 4:31 PM of Burnday, Weeping 2, of the year 3898. Earth Time: 12/31/2012, 3:09 PM (present for about an hour) * 8:31 AM of Windday, Weeping 4, of the year 3898. Earth Time: 12/31/2012, 5:17 PM * 3:05 PM of Brewday, Weeping 6, of the year 3898. Earth Time: 12/31/2012, 7:46 PM Shrine Absent * 8:31 PM of Darkday, Weeping 1, of the year 3898. Earth Time: 12/31/2012, 2:10 PM (absent for about an hour) * 12:31 PM of Soulday, Weeping 3, of the year 3898. Earth Time: 12/31/2012, 4:13 PM Spawn times from the main article *Vul'Zet Druzaic Shrine (Tier 3) ** The Thundering Steppes ?? ** Nektulos Forest nighttime *Vul'Myr Druzaic Shrine (Tier 4) **Enchanted Lands , daytime at about 11:30 am Norrath time, and also seen nighttime 9.30pm Norrath time, but not at 2pm **Zek, the Orcish Wastes ) Not seen at 2:45pm) *Vul'Kab Druzaic Shrine (Tier 5) **Does not show up every day. May have to wait a game day or more for it to appear in either spot. **Rivervale nighttime, also spawned just after midday Norrath time. Confirmed 1/4/14 on Freeport server. **The Feerrott appeared 7:24 am norath time, also appeared at 4:10pm Norrath Time. *Vul'Uzu Druzaic Shrine (Tier 5) **Everfrost (about 1:30pm Norrath time) **Lavastorm Popped at 1:15PM & 10:10PM Norrath time.